The April Fool's Joke (Gruvia)
by Night Raven45
Summary: Grey is planning to prank the guild for April fool's day, But for Grey and Juvia can Greys prank turn into Love?- Bad at summaries- Gruvia


The April fool's joke (Gruvia)

 **This is a little Gruvia one-shot I wanted to write**

 **sorry for any mistakes and my bad grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

 **Grey's POV**

Today is April the 1st April fool's day and Im gonna play a joke on everyone especially on that flame brain, he pranks me every year and I can't get him back but not this time Im going to get him back for all the times he has gotten me. When he I see him coming I will place a big bucket of water above the door of the guild, and when he walks in it will fall on him, I will put out his fire so he can't attack me, I will then Freeze him in place because of the water, Lyon taught me how to do that spell with Ice that doesn't melt (Galuna island arc) so he defiantly can't escape.

At the guild (2 hours later)

"YOU BUSTARD" Natsu yells angry

"HAHAHA APRIL FOOL'S" I laugh pointing at him "I got you this time" I look at him a laugh even more, thank god Erza isn't around

I the see Juvia walk in "HI GREY-SAMA" she waves to me and runs over

"Hi Juvia san" I say hugging Juvia by surprise

"Good morning I missed you" I say still hugging her

 **Juvia's POV**

WAIT! WHAT! Grey Sama has never accepted my hug before, and he missed me really? Is he serious? OMG I feel like my hear is about to burst out of my chest

"r-r-really?" I stutter

"Yeah" He lets me go and smiles

"OH GREY SAMA!" I say jumping into his arms (which he catches me) I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him

There isn't much people at the guild just yet but the people that were just looked at us in shock even Natsu who is frozen in ice which would defiantly be greys doing.

I don't care who or how they look at us Grey sama loves me (I think) I was shocked too but I love Grey sama so Im happy

 **Grey's POV**

She's fallen for it I'm pretending to love her for April fool's I know it's mean, I just don't know how she will take it when I tell her it's an April fool's joke.

"What do you want to do today Juvia dear" I say sweetly

"Juvia wants to go for a walk" she says happily

"Sure thing" I take her hand and walk out of the guild.

We walk along the river and Juvia gets up along the side, I hold her hand so she doesn't fall in. As we get to the end Juvia trips and I catch her bridal style, we look into each other's eyes and I feel something that I have never felt before but I just ignore it and put her down.

"Juvia close your eyes" I take her hand "I'll guide you" I say pulling her

"Okay" Juvia closes her eyes, I guide her onto a small paddle boat and I sit her and myself down then push the boat off downstream.

"Okay open" I say rowing the boat

"Oh grey sama" she smiles looking up at the perfect blue crisp sky with the white fluffy clouds, I row us down the river and Juvia gets out her pink umbrella.

"Juvia likes this" Juvia hums with her eyes still glued to the sky

"You know this light really brings out your eyes" I say looking at her, A light blush covers her face and I smile.

 **Juvia's POV**

Grey Sama and I are on a romantic boat ride he is so sweet, I still can't believe this if this is a dream I never want to wake up.

We finally dock and Grey extends his arm to help me up how sweet, we walk around town for a bit and then go into a café and he buys me a drink and we chat for about an hour, then we stroll around more of the town until sunset and walk through the park.

We sit on the edge of the fountain, the light from the moon makes the water look magnificent with shades of blue and purple. I turn to look at Grey and he was looking at me which made my heat skip a beat, he leans closer and closer until out lips meet I feels magical the sweet taste of his lips is amazing, thank god it is dark so he can't see me blushing madly.

After we pull away Grey looks away quickly takes my hand and we walk to a grassy hill and lie down, Grey places his hand on mine and we look up at the glittering stars for a while.

"So beautiful" I say taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Grey gets up it is only 6:00pm so he walks me back to the guild.

 **At the guild**

Everyone seems to be at the guild now doing what the normally do Master Makarov sitting on the bar counter talking to Erza, Cana drinking a keg of beer, Wendy talking to Carla and Levy, Lucy and happy talking to Mirajane, and Natsu wanting to kill Grey

"YOU BUSTARD!" Natsu yells walking towards Grey with his fists alight "WHY DIDN'T YOU UNFREEZE ME!"

"Well I wouldn't be as funny" Grey says with a laugh, Natsu puts his hands together like he is about to do a 'fire dragon iron fist' move.

"BOYS! Settle down for once can you not fight" Master Makarov says giving Natsu and Grey a death glare

"Sorry Gramps" Natsu says still looking at Grey

"Next year next year I'll get you" Natsu points his finger at Grey while walking over to Lucy and Happy

"Next year?" I look at Grey confused

"Oh yeah it's today is April the 1st, April fool's day" He says to me

Wait if today is April fool's day then… then that must be why he all of a sudden loved me it means… he was faking he didn't love me at all, Tears come to my eyes now I just look like a complete idiot… Why? I start to cry and Grey looks at me with a kinda ashamed look but I don't care he was faking making me look stupid, I run out of the guild crying.

 **Grey's POV**

Realisation washed over Juvia's face realising it was only a joke, Tears start pouring down her face, I feel so ashamed of myself but when we kissed that was real the feeling of her soft lips made me feel something I have never felt before. This was never meant to happen but I guess it did, how did a joke turn into this did I… Love Juvia I-I think I do, Juvia runs out of the guild crying

"JUVIA WAIT" I shout running after her, Juvia keeps running thank god I am faster than her. We are only outside the guild when a catch up to her

"Juvia" I say holding both her shoulders

"N-no I don't care" Juvia says struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Listen when we kissed at the fountain that was real there was a spark I felt something and I think I-I Love you… Juvia" I say blushing

"B-but how can-" I cut her off

"This is real Juvia I'm not kidding April fool's is over and I love you" I blurt out.

"Really"

"Positive"

"Oh Grey Sama" Juvia yells jumping into my arms

"I love you Juvia"

"And I love you two Grey san" Juvia says, I place her down and we kiss again under the moonlight.

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
